Sonic Ultra Rush
Sonic Ultra Rush is a platform handheld video game, sequel of Sonic Rush. However unlike the previous game, it features some new systems of the gameplay, anime episode story which was based on Sonic X series. Following the new characters, the FireflyFighters, the game also features some tag action just like Sonic Advance 3. Sonic Ultra Rush is for Nintendo 3DS, iOS and Android devices. Plot The story takes place as anime version, revolving around Sonic and his friends who lived on Earth. Blaze and Silver arrives on Sonic's world after the Sol Emeralds have disappeared and was sent back to Blaze's homeworld. And Silver finally save the future from the ruins, known as the Crisis City. Blaze, now off duty as princess and has fully-blown a friendly relationship with Sonic and friends. She learns the society around on Sonic's world such as city life and living together. She also already know the true meaning of friendship thanks to her very good friends Sonic and Cream. It follows the storyline, in the middle of a funny, some awesome experiences. Most of the characters live in the city of Emerald Town, including Cream and Vanilla, who live more in a rural area not too far away from the city by itself. The characters are usually there or at the Hangout, which is actually an new cafe that Amy rented. The show is very comedic yet adventurous, giving you a thrill. Gameplay On screen, they are different team group that you can choose. Team Sonic and Team Firefly. Team Firefly much be unlock when you have finished first zone. Also, the other characters will be unlocked when you completed on one of each zones. For example, pressing and holding R, Tails or other flight characters blast into the air. The player can switch characters by pressing L. Each characters have unique abilities. The player also can fill up the boost gauge when collecting rings or performing the tricks. By doing the tricks or defeating the enemies allowing the characters to perform a super booast until it runs out. The characters have unique abilities as they partnered up. Besides, the character action, a partner affects the leader acts, for example, Blaze will act similar to the way she did in Sonic Rush, but when she teamed up with Silver, she will play the way she did in Sonic Rush Adventure, with automatic Spin Attack and a Spin Dash. Each team-up will be given a categorzation showing its strength, which is either Flying, Power or Speed. For example, Sparky will use his flare attacks, the way what he did in Sonic Adventure 3. Also, the player can switch the characters freely by pressing the L button. Characters Team Sonic Team Firefly Story Mode The Story Mode is a two-diminational of the game, featuring the characters. However the Story Mode is more commonly as Episode Mode as the player must complete the levels by playing as Sonic and his friends. Before unlocking of the Firefly Fighters, the player also can collect enough rings to unlock the Characters' episode. When unlocking the main characters, the Firefly Fighters are also unlocked for their own episodes. Like the main characters, the player can collect the rings, including the Red Star Rings which was hidden around on each zones. After collecting rings the addition aside with Team Sonic's episodes, the Firefly Fighters' episodes are unlocked. Category:Games